ultra_gaming_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wash Buckler
Wash Buckler is one of the 16 Swappable Skylanders. His species are Mermasquids (Mermaids combined with Squids). He is one of the two Swappable Water Element Skylanders (the other being Freeze Blade.) He comes in the starter pack with: Skylanders: Swap Force, the Portal of Power, Blast Zone, and Ninja Stealth Elf (Stealth Elf isn't swappable.), 3 Cards, 1 for each Skylander, and 3 Stickers, 1 for each Skylander. Other Swappable Skylanders must be bought seperately/ be ordered online. Wash Buckler is the only Skylander with the Climb Swapability (along with Spy Rise (Tech). Appearance Wash Buckler has a dark blue pirate hat with a red bandanna under it. (If the player wants to make Wash Buckler wear a hat, Wash Buckler's current pirate hat, would disappear.) He has blue skin, too. He has his own pirate suit, as well. On his left hand, he wields a sword. On his right, he wields a gun. Unlike most squids, Wash Buckler only has 6 legs instead of 8. (Both artwork and figurine.) History Next, is his history that isn't shown in Skylanders: Swap Force,"Wash Buckler was an orphan Mermasquid, who grew up on one of the roughest pirate ships in Skylands. While most pirates were interested in pillaging and plundering, Wash Buckler had other ideas for the future of pirating. Over the years, he earned the respect of his crew and eventually convinced his fellow pirates that they didn't all to be cantankerous bad guys. Thus, they set forth doing heroic deeds. Of course, this new good guy image did not sit well with other pirating crews, who attempted to sabotage Wash Buckler at every turn. But Wash Buckler wasn't an ordinary pirate, and he defended his crew against many attacking hordes. It was then, Master Eon took notice of Wash Buckler and asked him to join the Skylanders." That is Wash Buckler's history. Attacks and Upgrades Beginning Attacks Sword Slash- Wash Buckler's top starting move. Wash Buckler slashes a sword. Somersaulty- Wash Buckler's bottom starting move. Wash Buckler rolls over in the direction it is facing while leaves an ink trail. Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Bubble Blaster- Wash Buckler shoots a bubble that traps enemies from his gun. (300 Coins) Bladesail- Wash Buckler's sword attacks do extra damage. The player can hold the sword-attacking button and charge and let go of the button to make a dash attack with the sword. (800 Coins) Dangerous Waters- Wash Buckler's Bubble Blaster now has a little orange vicious piranha that attacks enemies in the bubble. (1,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Octolash- Hold down the button that makes Wash Buckler's Somersaulty to make Wash Buckler slap enemies with 2 tentacles. (300 Coins) Deep Skin- Wash Buckler's health is increased. (800 Coins) Ink Jet- Octolash now sprays enemies with ink that makes enemies temporarily blind. (1,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Cutlass Captain Parley Popper- Pop a bubble with a sword-attack, and a shield will appear and protect Wash Buckler from some damage. When the shield is attacked, the bubble pops and makes an explosion, damaging enemies all around. (1,500 Coins) First Mate Cutlass- Sword attacks do even more extra damage now. (2,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Bubble Buccaneer Marooned- Bubble attacks do more damage. Hold the button to charge up, and let go to release 2 giant bubbles to trap alot of enemies. (1,500 Coins) Captain of Piranha Bay- Piranhas do more damage. (2,000 Coins) Top- Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Wash Buckler is in Twisty Tunnels) On Stormy Seas- Hold the attack buttons for Bladesail, and release it to make a gigantic blue pirate ship that rams into enemies. (3,500 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Tentacoolest Tentacleaver- Hold the attack button for Octolash to repeatedly slap enemies with Wash Buckler's tentacles. (1,500 Coins) Sea Legs: Tentacle attacks do more extra damage.(2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Ink Artist Ink Trail- Press the attack button for Octolash to make a cloud of ink. (1,500 Coins) This Will Never Come Out!- Ink attacks do increased damage. (2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Wash Buckler is in Twisty Tunnels) Tentacle Carousel- Repeatedly and rapidly press the button for Octolash to do a spin attack that damages all nearby enemies. (3,500 Coins) Photo Gallery Category:Mermasquids Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Water Element Skylanders Category:Skylanders Category:Protagonists Category:Swap Force Skylanders Category:Squids Category:Swappable Skylanders Category:Blue Characters